


North Drabbles

by DarthSuki



Series: Detroit: Become Drabbles [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring North and the reader, with everything being NSFW and gender/sex-neutral unless otherwise specified.





	1. Saying 'I Love You' (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were written with the amazing support of the followers on my Detroit: Become Human writing blog. If you would like to request stuff, toss ideas at me or whatnot, [you can check out the blog here!](https://detroitbecomehumanwritings.tumblr.com/)

> Anonymous: how about north telling the reader she loves them? (the reader loves her back but hasn't said anything bc they know she doesn't really trust humans + they know what happened to her)

_I love you._

It’s only three words, a short breath, a handful of letters all strung together. It’s so short of a sentence, but absolutely endless in its meaning. It’s smiles and laughs, hugs and kisses, hellos and goodbyes each and every day. It’s a feeling, an emotion so strong that it can move mountains and cross oceans–

And you’re afraid to say it.

Well, not afraid of the words themselves, nor of their meaning, you’re absolutely assured of how well-kept they are in your heart that there’s not a doubt to be felt for them. You love North, love her with all of your being–you weren’t afraid to love her oh no; you were simply afraid of pushing her into a corner she couldn’t handle. 

It wasn’t lost on you for what she had to endure in her early life, what she was made for as an android originally. It had taken her months to trust you enough to even talk about her backstory, and longer still to not feel ashamed about it around you. She was a person, a person with feelings and wants and ambitions–not just some doll made for sex. The woman was fire, burning hot and lashing out at any hand that reached to touch her without understanding the consequences; North burned anyone who dared to disrespect her.

But, like a fire, it can breathe warmth into a person, it can make an atmosphere, a moment, keep someone’s heart going by the feverish sense of life held within it’s flames. To you, that’s who North was, and that’s who she’ll always be in your heart of hearts.

You don’t want to be the hand that reaches out haphazardly, the hand that disrespects her feelings and trauma and forces her into a corner to lash out–no, you love her in ways that don’t inherently need to be voiced, and she treats you much the same.

The first time she nearly says it, the two of you are inches away from kissing. You’re sitting beneath the moonlit sky on a secluded section of Jericho, alone and forgotten by the world in the sense that you had only one another to focus on, to have, to feel and to touch. The air was chilly but North was oh-so-warm against your skin.

Her lips neared yours, close enough to feel their soft caress. You could feel the words on them, about to break the wall holding them back–but North held them back at the last moment and favoring to kiss you instead. It was hard, warm, and passionate.

The second time she’s closer to saying it. 

“I l-love…” is what she’s able to get out, arms wrapped around your body and chin gently propped over your shoulder. She doesn’t have a kiss to save her that time and she simply drops the words altogether. You don’t let the air stagnate, turning your face over to kiss the woman’s cheeks in an unspoken assurance.

The third time has the two of you seeing a home. It’s big, it needs work, but it’s a home–a practical mansion, given to Markus and his followers as a peace-offering to the start of a positive relationship between androids and humans in Detroit. It would house them, be the start of a life for most–North included.

She grabs your body and whirls you around into her arms, rocking the two of you back and forth as she lets out a muffled cry of joy into your shoulder.

“I love you, I love you,  _I love you!”_

The words pour from her lips in a bounty of warmth and joy–there was no shame to stop them, no self-doubt to filter them, nothing but love and happiness for the life the two of you would be able to start together.

You smiled, bright and wide to mirror the expression on North’s beautiful face, and echoed the words with just as much fondness.

“I love you too.”


	2. Memes (SFW)

> Anonymous: North with a human s/o that is a pure cinnamon role and she’s like if anything happens to them ‘i will kill everyone here and then myself’ type of scenario?

North is just…a little protective. A little; though, that might be an understatement. It’s something you yourself have gotten quite used to, even fond of most of the time, but there is certainly a bit of aggression at times that you know very well that she’s working through.

Still.

“You’re fucking cute.”

It’s times like this that it’s the most obvious, her affection, her undying protectiveness for your life, limb and sanity. Though you’re perched on a half-rusted bench, North sits behind you, her legs open so that you’re practically sitting between them. It can’t be all that comfortable, though you’ve picked it up time and again that androids don’t feel discomfort in the same way that humans do, so you don’t try to bother her with worried questions when North otherwise seemed completely content in where she is.

Her chin presses against your shoulder, her eyes gently and curiously watching as you play through the next level of a mobile game on your cell phone, her arms wrapped gentle but tight around your torso.

Her words are a sweet, if firm compliment that makes your cheeks feel a bit warm.

“Thank you, North,” You say with a soft smile, not looking away from the screen of your phone. “I happen to think you’re pretty cute too.”

 “But for real,” she presses, tone insistent as her chest hugs against your back, her lips barely caressing against the curve of your neck. “You are the most beautiful damn thing. Ever.”

You’re not quite sure what to say to that, so you settle on feeling warmed with sweet affection and feel North’s hold on you tighten, just a hair. She took a breath in and raised her voice, loud enough that the others could hear what she said next.

“I’ve only had you for a day and a half, but if anything ever happened to you, babe,” She kissed your cheek from behind you. [“-I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.”](https://detroitbecomehumanwritings.tumblr.com/post/175752839695/north-with-a-human-so-that-is-a-pure-cinnamon)

There was a beat of silence from the room. The others who had heard her (Simon, Markus, and several other Jericho residents) turned to look at North with wide and extremely concerned eyes. 

North stared in return for a few moments before letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes to the side, nearly nuzzling the side of your head with the motion.

“What?” She asked incredulously, something between overly-innocent and mildly annoyed. “So Josh is the only one allowed to be the meme king around here?”


	3. Distracting You from Exams (SFW)

> Anonymous: Maybe North trying to distract her fem S/O who’s a little stressed from Uni exams?

Studying in Jericho wasn’t the most…ideal situation. Sure it was quiet at times, and there were plenty of rooms to claim and use as an isolated study room, but it still wasn’t what your professor had been thinking when they told you to ‘find a good spot to sit and learn’.

As a home, Jericho had been revamped pretty well since Markus had joined the group–at least that’s what you’ve heard, you’ve only seen the derelict ship as it was now, fixed up enough to be considered a somewhat comfortable home, though most of the ship was still old, rusted and forgotten.

Again, not the most ideal of places to study for college exams, yet you gave it a hearty try, mostly because your free time was spent with the Jericho androids to begin with. 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to have all of this  _memorized_ ,” You say with a huff, flipping a page in your textbook. “I don’t suppose you have any tips for this, North?”

“Not any you could use,” She chuckled in reply, stepping into the room where you had set up shop–a cobbled-together bedroom of items that felt comfortable enough. A place to stay in Jericho if it was needed. “I doubt you have the photographic memory most of us do.”

“Unfortunately I do not have that talent,” You rolled your eyes but shifted on the bed so North could sit beside you, her body letting you lean against her for support even as your eyes burned holes into the book in your hands. “Got any other bright ideas?”

North raised a hand and put a finger to her lips, deliberation fake but nonetheless amusing when she let out a hum.

“Well, there’s always one option.”

“If you say ‘murder’–”

“Me?” North feigned a dramatic gasp. “Suggest such a thing? No…” Her lips twitched upwards. “….buuut you have to admit you wouldn’t have to worry about your exams then.”

“I would also not have a degree.”

North hummed and nodded her head to agree with that logic, her attempts and thoughts largely lighthearted since she knew there was little that she could do to help.

“You’ve been in here for a while babe,” she finally admits, one hand reaching over to slowly close the book that you hadn’t realized how close it was to your nose until she did. “Why not take a break?”

With your focus forced away from the printed words that had all but began to blur together, you met North’s gentle eyes. It was a cautious look, but a curious one at the same time.

“What do you propose?”

North’s grin went wide.

“Wanna start a water balloon fight with Markus and Simon?” 


End file.
